Isn't the World Small
by GunChleoc
Summary: The result of Donna's first driving lesson has them hunting for replacement parts - but where are they exactly?    I originally wrote this in Gaelic, but since this isn't available as a language option you can read that at
1. Chapter 1

- "You'll have to pull the vortex loop when I say now, got it?" explained the Doctor.

- "Got it."

- "OK... _allons-y_!"

- "Along what?" inquired the Londoner.

- "Come on and pull the vortex loop, you have to pull the vortex loop now! The vortex loop!"

The redhead pulled the lever in front of her, and the vessel emitted the strangest sound she had ever heard. Was she doing it correctly?

- "Oh, I don't believe it, not the dimensional stabiliser but this one, like I explained to you already", said the alien. "Hurry up and pull!"

Exactly what she had been dreading; Donna made haste to select the correct lever.

- "Not both of them at the same time!" yelled the Doctor, pulling his brown hair which remained standing up on end, while the TARDIS let out a horrible screech and explosions grew around them like multicoloured fireworks until the time vessel bumped against something and stopped moving.

- "It's not as easy to get a driving license on this kind of vessel as I remembered," laughed the Time Lord as he picked himself up off the floor. "Don't worry. Well, we have arrived where or whenever." He took a look at the scanner. "Brilliant, Hamburg, Germany, June, 2010. Ohhh, we're in the Storehouse City! That's not bad at all. You will like that one!"

Donna couldn't care less. The only thing she did care about was that she hadn't been scattered into space dust, until a new worry entered her mind. "Did I break anything?"

The Doctor stroked the control panel. "I'm sorry, but you did... what's wrong with you, ey?" He danced around the hexagonal console like a northern light fingering buttons here and there and a lever and dial or other. He bent underneath, silver sonic wand in hand. He said: "Well, that can be fixed without any trouble. Back in a tick!" and he took off through a door leading inside.

Donna looked through the door after him, but the only thing she saw was a long corridor with lots of doors to each side, and even more corridors in the distance. There wasn't head or tail to be seen of her friend.

- "Oy, Spaceman!"

Echoes were her only answer.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~


	2. Chapter 2

The ginger Earth woman sat down on a bench in the alien time vessel. She looked around the circle of the empty chamber, the green-blue glow of the central console's light her only companion. She began to count the stitches in the right sleeve of her dark brown jumper. One, two, ... three hundred and fifty-five. She started muttering, but she didn't get much enjoyment out of that either. She counted the stitches in her left sleeve. Three hundred and forty-eight?

She went for a walk around the console. And another round. She almost pushed a button or two for the heck of it.

- "Doctor!"

She didn't hear but emptiness.

The right side again, three hundred and fifty. The left side, one, two, ... three hundred and one, three hundred and two, ...

- "Dang it, dang it, dang it, oh I'm stupid, I'm so stupid, why are you counting the stitches in your sleeve?" inquired the Doctor, breaking in through the same door through which he had left the Earthling centuries ago, in her opinion.

- "Oy!" complained Donna, and she cuffed him angrily, "Where did you go and you left me here without anything to do, and how long was it, ten hours? You should at least tell me what you're doing before you disappear on me! Don't they teach you any manners on Gallifrey?"

- "Manners? Where's the fun in that?" asked the Doctor with an expression of obvious disgust. He took a look at her face. "OK, OK, sorry!"

As long as his apology calmed her down a bit, Donna remembered that her friend had been complaining about something when he returned. "That's alright; now, what about the TARDIS and you going on about how stupid you are?"

- "Well, it's only a couple of burned wires, but I forgot to get new supplies the last time this happened. Well, not a problem, we can get this kind of stuff where we are, can't we? _Allons-y_!" Snatching his big long coat, the Doctor leapt through the door.

- "Oy, _allons_-what?"

- "Come on!"

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~


	3. Chapter 3

With a screech of old hinges, the door of the little blue police box that was sitting on the mountainside opened. A tall slim man leapt out of an impossible big room with a long-haired ginger woman hurrying after him, lest he disappear from view again. All of a sudden, he stopped. It looked as if his beige trainers would draw two furrows into the ground. They didn't. The Doctor looked around him with an expression of obvious confusion.

"We're not in Hamburg's port at all! Well, it wasn't full of trees the last time I was there and up a mountain... this is more like Bavaria or maybe the Black Forest. The TARDIS must be really confused!"

He got the sonic screwdriver from a pocket inside his brown suit, extending his arms with the silver gadget in both hands. "Why don't we ask that man over there where we are?" suggested Donna, pointing down the slope. The Doctor moved the sonic screwdriver towards a figure that could be seen in the distance, and he yelled.

- "Run!"

The Gallifreyan grabbed the hand of the Earthling and the two time-travellers fled behind a tree.

- "What's the matter?" whispered the woman.

- "That's not a man you saw over there. That thing is made of plastic, and that's really bad news", explained the Time Lord. "Hold on a minute," he breathed with his palm against the tree, "Did you notice what I'm noticing?"

Shock entered Donna's eyes. "Is it..."

The two of them kept watching the creature. There wasn't any sign of movement. The Doctor switched the sonic screwdriver back on and moved its blue light around him. Then he pointed it towards the ground.

- "Plastic! The whole world has been turned into plastic!"

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor listened to the sound of the sonic screwdriver with a look of concentration on his face. He laughed and rapped the plastic man's head. "Aren't you quiet", he opined.

- "Should you be making fun of the poor beggar?" his friend scolded.

- "Poor beggar, poor beggar, he's not a poor beggar because he never was alive in the first place. He hasn't been turned into plastic, but rather made out of plastic. Isn't that brilliant! That's is what this whole world is like: it's hasn't been turned into plastic, it has been made out of plastic. Look how his feet are glued to the ground. You know where we actually are?"

- "Well, where?", asked Donna.

- "I have no idea! Brilliant!" answered the Time Lord with a grin spreading over his face.

The Londonder didn't agree with that assessment. "But, where do we get wires now with everything made of plastic?"

- "Well... if we look in the right place I'm sure something will turn up. Let's get going."

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~


End file.
